Moving On
by Kamikaze Angel 07
Summary: A look at the Brotherhood after Apocalypse.I'm BACK! Ch. 2: Lance runs into Kitty,Wanda and Todd visit a scary store,Pietro helps Pyro burn stuff and Fred exists while scaring young children in the process
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey everybody! This is my very, very first fic so excuse any mistakes 'kay? This takes place about a week after the whole Apocalypse thing. We're just gonna take a look at our favorite Brotherhood guys and Wanda as they deal with getting back to normal(for them anyway) life. This first chapter is mostly Wanda and Todd but if I get around to writing more there will be lots more of the others as well. Also there is NO SLASH. Don't get me wrong 'cause I don't have anything against it but I know I couldn't write it and I really only see the guys as friends. I thought I should mention it since I didn't want to confuse anyone when I mentioned John and Pietro since it sort of sounds like I'm putting them together at a few places. But I'm not and I thought I should mention it. Well enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or any of the characters involved in this fic. Well not yet anyway. ^_^ I'm currently working on a plan that will change all that!  
  
Moving On  
By: Kamikaze Angel  
  
Stepping out into the hallway, Wanda Maximoff looked from side to side. Her hopes were confirmed. No one. She walked silently, hoping again that she wouldn't run into any of the other Brotherhood members. Reaching the stairs she opted to float down rather than risk the squeaky steps. Lance had mentioned something about fixing them later but all things considered it seemed doubtful. It was hard enough to get him to do anything but talk on the phone with his precious Kitty-Kat. Wanda rolled her eyes. He'd been acting like a lovesick puppy ever since they'd returned from defeating Apocalypse.  
  
Wanda sighed. It had been nearly a week since what the guys had nicknamed the 'Apocalypse Incident' and her life was more confusing than ever. It all started on the plane ride back from Mexico.  
  
She watched as the Mexican landscape grew smaller and smaller until she could scarcely see the area where she'd battled her own father.  
  
Turning away from the window her eyes landed on two nearly identical heads of snowy white hair. The plane's seats were grouped in three's. She'd taken the window seat while Pietro claimed the aisle seat as his own. Their father was seated right between the two of them. Either the battle or possibly his temporary possession by Apocalypse had obviously taken a lot out of him. He'd have merely collapsed into his chair had the twins not been supporting him. Wanda stared at him asleep. She'd never in all her years see him like this. So.so vulnerable.  
  
Glancing past him she stared at her brother. He too was watching their father, but then as though he felt her gaze he looked up and they're eyes met.  
  
"Been a busy day hasn't it, Sis?" he said offering her a crooked grin.  
  
".Yeah.Hey, Pietro I just wanted to say thanks. for coming." His grin widened making his elfin features light up before he returned to a semi serious tone.  
  
"Wanda I want you to know I'll always be there for you from now on alright? I mean we're family. All of us," he added glancing back down at Magneto, "and we need to stick together. Y'know what I mean?" Wanda nodded.  
  
"I understand what you're saying Pietro. Now we can go back to being a family again. The three of us together again like it was before." She stopped for a moment as something foreign flashed in her brother's eyes. But then it disappeared as fast as it had appeared and she wondered if she'd just imagined it.  
  
"Maybe." he said uncertainly. "Unless one of us leaves." he stared at her intently waiting for a reply.  
  
Wanda glanced at Magneto "Even if Father leaves we'll still have each other. I promise I'm not going to leave you Pietro." He smiled.  
  
"And I won't let you go. Not this time." He flashed another grin before settling back into his seat and staring ahead towards the front of the plane. If he'd watched her just a second longer he'd have seen her smile morph into a look of confusion, pain, and fear. Wanda stared at him for a moment before sinking deeper into her seat and closing her eyes, a look of frustration adorning her face. His words echoed in her head.  
  
"And I won't let you go. Not this time..."  
  
Then her mind took her back to a time he hadn't spoken those words. A time when he hadn't spoken any words at all, but merely stood there staring at his feet while they took her away.  
  
"NOOO!!! Pietro! Don't let them take me! Pietro please do something!! Don't let them get me! Don't let me go!! PIETRO!!!!!!"  
  
It was like a flood gate had been opened and all her memories came flowing back to her. For a moment she felt herself becoming overwhelmed and then it was over. She shook her head trying to clear the confusion clouding her mind.  
  
"Hey Wanda, you okay?" She looked up at her brother ready to hex him right out of the plane. He deserved it! Letting Magneto abandon her and lying when he messed with her memories. She was fully prepared to attack when their eyes met and she saw it. Genuine concern stared back at her from his deep blue eyes and her resolve faltered. Other memories entered her mind. Pietro after she first came to the boarding house trying to convince her that he was sorry. Pietro on the train telling her that Magneto didn't deserve her tears. Pietro saving her from their possessed father. Once again the same words he'd spoken only moments ago repeated themselves in her head.  
  
"And I won't let you go. Not this time."  
  
She tore her eyes from his and glared down at her hands. It was all too confusing.  
"Wanda? Wanda what's wrong?" There was that blasted concern again. She shook her head again and said tiredly "Nothing. It's nothing, just a head ache." She was almost surprised how easily the lie came.  
  
"Okay,doyouwantmetoletyourestorsomething?" She took a moment to translate before closing her eyes and nodding. He continued to stare at her a moment before settling down in his seat again and returning to the grueling task of finding a way to entertain himself for the next few hours.  
  
All week she'd been battling with what to do? Tell them she remembered or pretend she hadn't? She mentally scolded herself. Pretend it she hadn't remembered? Of course she'd tell them! She was Wanda Maximoff she was not that weak!  
  
*Crash* *Boom*  
  
She jerked her head toward the offending noise. It was coming from the backyard. She contemplated whether or not she should go and check on them, then realized she was still hovering at the bottom of the stairs. How long had she been there lost in thought?  
  
She glanced around the hall she'd spent the last few minutes in. Even it had changed in the last few days. Magneto, while still not planning on spending quality time or anything like that in the near future, had decided that he would be responsible for making sure that the boardinghouse was taken care of and that they wouldn't need to worry about money any longer. Though he hadn't stayed around to spend the aforementioned quality time he had made them clean and repair the old house to it's former glory.Well maybe that was an exaggeration but still it was at least bare able now. No more roaches or old moldy pizza boxes just lying around. And it was up to Wanda to keep it that way.  
  
The corners of her mouth tugged upward a little as she remembered the boys' reactions when Magneto put her in charge of the band of mutants. Even Fred had pointed out it was ironic that the only girl member of the 'Brotherhood' was the new leader.  
  
*Boooom*  
  
And as the new leader it was her responsibility to keep the boys from destroying everything.After she got some coffee, of course.  
  
She wondered into the kitchen and walked over to the coffee machine. She smiled. The coffee pot was half way full and the warm liquid beckoned her. Apparently Lance had already been here and was considerate enough to realize she'd maul him if he didn't leave enough left over for her.  
  
She poured the wonderful elixir of life commonly called coffee into her mug and did her best to ignore the potential chaos that sounded as though it was about to erupt around her. The sounds of a shouting match between Lance and Pietro were streaming through an open window. She could clearly hear the voices and the tone of apparent anger coming from their owners, but she couldn't quite make out the words. The smell of smoke lingered in the air. It took her a moment to realize that the odor had barely registered in her mind. Less than a week and she was already getting used to the Brotherhood's newest member.  
  
*Flashback*(to three days after the Apocalypse Incident)  
  
Wanda watched her father as he stood before the assembled Brotherhood members whom she had just been put in charge of the day before prepared to return to one of his hidden bases that he kept all over the world. In the past three days the house had been fixed up(for the most part anyway) and all issues like money had been taken care of. She stared up at the giant metal ball that hovered just behind him. It reminded her painfully of the Sentinel incident which of course reminded her of her newly acquired memories. She stared up at the man who had locked her up for all those years. She'd already decided that she couldn't forgive him.Or at least not yet anyway. Of course there was still the matter of her brother and the rest of the Brotherhood. She still hadn't determined what to do concerning them and thought it would be best not to confront Magneto until she had dealt with them first.  
  
Just behind Magneto stood the maniac she'd come to know as Pyro or as Pietro always called him John. St. John Allerdyce the insane fire manipulator whom had apparently befriended Pietro during his brief stay with the Acolytes. Pietro had mentioned something about Gambit getting on his nerves and the Russian guy, Piotr being too aloof. Either way the two boys had spent the last couple of days happily causing chaos together. Wanda sighed relieved not only that her father was leaving but also that he would undoubtedly take the only remaining Acolyte with him. It would be nice to not have to worry about him torching all the furniture anymore. Even now he was playing with his lighter, an insane grin on his face and a maniacal glint in his eyes.  
  
Just then Lance poked her in the shoulder and whispered in her ear "Hey shouldn't there be another one of those metal ball things for Pyro?" Surprised Wanda looked around but only saw the one.metal ball thing. Lance was right. There was no second one for Pyro. She opened her mouth to ask when Magneto began speaking.  
  
"It is time that I returned to my base to take care of some unfinished.business. Wanda I trust that you will keep things under control while I am gone." She simply nodded and he continued. "Now if there is any trouble Charles will be able to contact me." He paused again and glanced back at St. John. "I have decided that it would be best if I left Pyro here until further notice." There was a stunned silence. Both Wanda and Lance had been counting down the hours till he left. Neither Fred nor Todd had anything against him although there were a few confrontations when something of theirs showed up burnt to a crisp. Pietro was too surprised to comment though his sister suspected that he wouldn't mind the pyrokinetic's presence too much. They both seemed to have a natural instinct to cause havoc. The red head tore his attention from the flame to redirect his grin towards the shocked Brotherhood members.  
  
"That's right mates! I'm gonna be staying 'ere for the time being. Whaddaya think about that." The stunned silence continued until Lance made a sort of strangled groan. Immediately Pietro's face broke into a wide mischievous grin.  
  
"Well this aught to be interesting." He said grinning eerily while glancing back at Lance and Wanda. The grin he showed them gave Lance a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Life just got a whole lot more complicated.  
  
"Yes well, Pietro." The speed demon jerked his head in surprise having obviously forgotten his father's presence. "As you already know Pyro is a little more.unique than the rest of you" He glanced at the vertically challenged individual who was once again absorbed in the flames, "and-"  
  
"You want me to baby-sit him again and make sure he doesn't burn down the whole town." Pietro while pleased about the boy's presence did not seem all that happy about his new assignment. He drew his brows together and frowned, but before he could protest Magneto continued.  
  
"Yes, you will be in charge of Pyro's well being and you are correct in assuming that you are also responsible for keeping him from being too destructive. Well I must be off now. I have much to take care of." And with that he was gone in his.metal ball thing not leaving any time for anyone to protest. There was another moment of silence and then-  
  
"What's with you, yo. I thought you liked that Pyro guy." Todd glanced at the strawberry haired youth. Pietro glared at him.  
  
"There is a big difference between causing destruction with John and keeping John from causing destruction. A big, big difference."  
  
"Aw don' worry mates. I won't be causing any trouble honest!" John said grinning. Wanda suddenly wondered what his parents had been thinking when they'd named him Saint.  
  
Wanda sipped her coffee thoughtfully. The confrontation outside was escalating. She could here the voices getting angrier. She absently wondered what they were fighting over. It was either extremely stupid and pointless or about John. On second thought it could be both. Lance was doing his best to be patient but it took a lot to handle Pyro. Lance had already nearly totaled the house 4 times and Pietro wasn't making it any easier for the rock-tumbler. He found Lance's annoyance very entertaining and was getting a kick out of making it worse.  
  
Wanda probably would have continued on that train of thought had the door of the kitchen not opened at that precise moment to reveal a slightly singed Toad. "Hey Snookums. How you doing?" Wanda mumbled something along the lines of "I'm fine" and went to pour herself some more coffee.  
  
"You haven't really been acting like yourself lately honey." Todd was already worried and when her only response was only a shrug he was sure something was seriously wrong. Two pet names and she hadn't hexed him. In fact she hadn't even given him so much as a death threat. "Is there something you want to talk about? Cause you know I'm here if you need me right?" Todd sighed miserably. He really did suck at the whole communication thing. Wanda looked at him thoughtfully. Then a determined look flashed across her face. She'd made her decision.  
  
"If I tell you, you have to promise not to mention this to the others. And you know what will happen if you do." Her tone was dark and threatening. Todd struggled to keep a serious expression as he nodded. This was his Wanda! And just think she was confiding in him! It was all he could do to restrain the huge grin that was threatening to spread across his face.  
  
She looked him straight in the eyes and said in a tight, cold voice. "I remember." All thoughts of smiling immediately left his mind as he stared at Wanda and tried to absorb this new information. Her tone and expression left no doubt in his mind as to what she was referring to. It took him a moment to get over the shock and regain his voice before he replied.  
  
"Y-you.you remember.everything?" She nodded. He waited for her to say something but she continued to stare at him with those icy blue eyes, waiting for him to continue. "S-so I guess you're a little a-angry right now huh" A light bulb in the nearby hallway exploded. "I thought so." He said weakly. Instinctively he shrunk away from her glare before asking softly "So w-what are you gonna do." He was surprised when she sighed and slid down in her chair.  
  
"I don't know." She said quietly, "I really don't know." He was taken aback by her tone. She sounded tired and frustrated, not full of rage and hate as he had expected. He decided to take it slow with easy questions that could be answered in one word sentences. He'd read somewhere that that helped.  
  
"When did you remember, yo?" Yeah, he thought congratulating himself. That was good. Real smooth.  
  
"On the plane on our way back to Bayville" Todd's 'inner self' beamed. A full nine words. However he kept his face serious again and continued since she obviously wasn't volunteering any information. But still a part of him was nervous. Why wasn't she screaming or hexing him or something. In all his different scenarios he'd imagined about her remembering she'd been thoroughly pissed. Not one time had he envisioned himself trying to play therapist while Wanda sat there sullenly. Honestly it was getting downright creepy.  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK!!" she yelled suddenly. Todd was so surprised at her sudden mood swing that he fell right out of his chair, hitting his back against the floor hard. 'Great job, Einstein' he thought miserably. Looking up at the object of his affection he expected to see the rage that had always filled her when she first came to the boarding house. Instead he saw her once again sitting at the table sipping her coffee and staring off into space. 'Geez yo' Todd thought again 'she's nearly as moody as Pietro!'  
  
"Don't compare me to him." She said coldly and Todd clamped a webbed hand over his mouth. He'd said that out loud?!  
  
"I didn't.I mean I , well what I meant to say was." He let his words trail off miserably. "Sorry Wanda." She looked down at him sitting there in a miserable heap on the floor and she remembered the concern in her brother's eyes and the joy at seeing Lance had been thoughtful enough to make extra coffee. Maybe she wasn't as mad at them as she had been. After all she was glad that she'd taken the time to cool down instead of hexing everyone the moment she remembered.  
  
She sighed for what seemed the millionth time that day. "It's alright I'm not that angry at you." She said softly. She watched as his face lit up and his whole demeanor brightened before he seemed to realize something that dulled his former mood.  
  
"What about.well y'know Pietro?" Wanda closed her eyes and tried to think.  
  
"I won't know until I talk to him about it," She was glad to realize it was true. Seeing Todd's reaction had helped her decide what she thought perhaps seeing her brother's would have the same effect. Opening her eyes she saw Todd nod understandingly. Maybe the Toad wasn't that bad after all.well that is if you could ever get over the smell.  
  
Todd opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by an all too familiar gust of wind. Then standing there before them was the one and only Quicksilver. Todd cringed slightly. Pietro had no idea they had just been talking about him. He was grinning from ear to ear. "We're all going to the mall to spend some of the money Daddy-dearest left us." He announced importantly. "Lance needs a new guitar."  
  
Curiosity overcame Todd's worry and from the way Wanda was ignoring them he guessed that she wanted to wait a while before confronting Pietro. "Why would Lance need a new guitar? He loves his old one."  
  
"Yeah well his old one is now a pile of ashes thanks to John."  
  
"Oh, that's what all the yelling was about."  
  
"Yeah so anyway come on you slow-mos. I call shot-gun!" Another gust of wind and he was gone.  
  
"C'mon, Wanda. Maybe you can take your mind off things for a while, yo." Wanda smiled a little and nodded before standing up and following him out the door. She could use some time to relax for awhile. Maybe this was exactly what she needed.  
  
TBC.  
  
Yay! Chapter One of my very first fic is now completed! And man did it take a long time. It's 4:58 in the freakin' morning! Oh well it was worth it.  
  
A/N: In case you didn't notice I won't be writing the big Wanda/Pietro confrontation for at least another chapter. The next chapter will just be a fun one featuring our favorite guys(and Wanda) spend some time in the mall. It will answer the following questions.  
  
Will Lance find a new guitar? Will Todd piss off Wanda? Will Fred run the food court out of business? Will we run into any X-Geeks? Will Pietro piss off Lance even more and will John burn anything?( I think we all know the answer to that one ^_^) And most importantly of all can Kamikaze write a semi decent chapter? It's all here on the next episode of Moving On! 


	2. Beginnings of a Plot

A/N: Wow! 2 months! I could give a ton of excuses, but I figure you wouldn't want to hear that so I'll shut up about that. Sorry. Also I wanted to mention that over my little *cough*long*cough* vacation I got a ton of ideas and have a vague idea of where this is going. The first chapter was an introduction and sort of set the stage. This one focuses on and explores the characters themselves and lets you know what's going on and effecting them right now. Sort of me added depth or something. Except for Freddy. I haven't figured out how he's going to fit into all this yet. Since the last chapter contained a lot of Todd and Wanda I focused more on the others but they still snuck in and got a nice sized section also. Also there won't be those huge gaps anymore (I hope) and I plan on updating either once a week or once every two weeks. Let's pray I can at least do that! Well read on!  
  
Moving On  
Chapter Two  
  
There was a sale. At least that was what Lance figured must be happening to cause the huge crowds of people running around. He frowned and surveyed the scene with distaste. Half-crazed girls hurried around while their poor miserable boyfriends trailed behind and carried shopping bags. He rolled his eyes. He'd never been _that_ bad.  
  
Taking a deep breath he again entered the mayhem in search for his new guitar. Sadly he wasn't having much luck due to the fact that he had no idea where anything was. They'd driven over to the nearest town to find a mall since not only would they be recognized as mutants at Bayville's mall, but that particular mall had actually handed out pictures of them to the security guards after they decided that the mall had been trashed a few too many times.  
  
Then he found himself thinking of Kitty as he saw a girl with a brown ponytail out of the corner of his eye. He hadn't even called her and if she called the boarding house while he was gone, she might decide to hang out with that metal guy instead.  
  
Lance's eye twitched involuntarily. Sure anti-mutant fanatics irritated the hell out of him, and he hated Summers with a passion, but Piotr was different. He didn't hate Piotr. He _loathed_ him. The guy was pure EVIL! He was trying to steal Kitty away from him right after they'd patched things up.  
  
He pushed thoughts of Kitty and metal man out of his mind as he dodged another crazed couple. Then he saw it. Sitting, polished and perfect, in the window display of a nearby store sat _his_ guitar. Suddenly he found himself fighting his way toward the store the same way all the other shoppers he'd just been thinking about were. But that wasn't what he was thinking of now. No, the only thing on his mind was the guitar. He'd do anything to have it and nothing would stop him. No distractions.  
  
"Hey Lance is that like, you?" Lance stopped mid-stride, jerked his head to the side, and nearly got run over by an eighty year old woman with way too much perfume. There was the girl with the ponytail from before, but it wasn't just any girl. It was _his_ girl.  
  
"K-kitty? What are you doing here?" She smiled.  
  
"Well we wanted to get some shopping done and Bayville isn't the most mutant friendly place at the moment, if you know what I mean." Lance nodded remembering his own thoughts on the matter. "So I had Piotr drive me here." It was then that Lance noticed Him standing behind Kitty and carrying an enormous amount of shopping bags.  
  
"Oh." It was really all Lance could trust himself to say at the moment. Don't lose your temper. Don't lose your temper.  
  
"Kitty, I think we should be going. You said you wanted to visit the shoe department before we left." The taller boy's voice rumbled, deep and low.  
  
"Hey! Lance, you could like, help Piotr carry my stuff," Kitty smiled brightly and Lance smiled back, cringing inwardly. The shoe department...was pure torture.  
  
"That won't be necessary, Kitty," Piotr interrupted. "I am fully capable of carrying these on my own." Lance scowled darkly at the Russian before smiling at Kitty.  
  
"Actually I'd love to help."  
  
***************  
  
John's fingers were itching. That was the only way to describe the feeling they got when he reached for his trusty lighter only to remember it was gone. For the hundredth time he dug around in his pockets searching hopelessly.  
  
Sighing in defeat he continued wandering aimlessly. Life just wasn't as much fun without fire and he'd had to go very long time without fire. Okay so he hadn't gone a _long_ time but still he'd had to be extra careful and that was just...unnatural!  
  
John paused. Was that Piotr? Yes it was! And he was talking to Lance. Honestly it was a little weird seeing his former teammate and new teammate together at the same time. In fact he sort of missed Gambit and Colossus. But it was better this way. Being at the Boardinghouse was great! No one forcing them to train or giving them long boring speeches about how mutants were the superior race and humans were inferior and how if they didn't blah, blah, blah. Usually by then he'd zoned out and gone back to pretending to listen and playing with his lighter.  
  
And the company was better too. Piotr was a little too quiet and Remy was fun but tended to freak out when something like his trench coat caught on fire. And Sabertooth was just plain creepy.  
  
The Brotherhood wasn't the greatest bunch but they certainly were interesting. And his habit of burning things didn't bother them nearly as much as it had the Acolytes. Wanda had mentioned something about being used to destruction.  
  
Yes he'd miss those two but it wasn't worth going to the Institute. They probably wouldn't be too happy with the whole burning everything in sight. They'd probably kick him out in a week...or worse, they'd try to _fix_ him. He shuddered momentarily at the thought.  
  
Shaking his head he began practically swimming across the sea of people toward the other teens. It looked like they were with someone else. That X- men girl...what was her name...Kitten?  
  
It was official. He was getting depressed. It always happened when he went without fire for too long. If they'd let him have a little more fire- centered fun Lance wouldn't need a new guitar. It really wasn't his fault. Well not entirely his fault. He'd tried not to burn anything. But some people can only go so long without certain things and that thing for John was fire. Eventually it got to the point where all he could think about was fire. Lance's guitar just happened to be the closest flammable object.  
  
There was no way of describing the feeling he got when he went without fire too long. It was like Pietro not running or a smoker needing a cigarette.  
  
A cigarette...  
  
There, only a few yards away, was a punk teen trying to look cool by smoking a cigarette and blowing the smoke at people as they walked by. It might have been more convincing if the teen wasn't choking and gagging. John could smell the smoke drifting by and see the embers slowly burning.  
  
That was all it took, just a tiny ember.  
  
***************  
  
The aforementioned punk was in the middle of gagging, eyes watering from the smoke, when the embers on his cigarette jumped up enveloping his hand. He shrieked in pain dropping the cancer stick. Then just as quickly as the flames had grown they shrunk and all that was left was a half burned cigarette.  
  
After several seconds of staring, the teen, cradling his hand, turned and ran as fast as he could toward the exit. He never touched another cigarette in his life.  
  
****************  
  
Pietro was bored. That in it self was a dangerous situation. Sure there were plenty of girls around that he could flirt with but even that got boring eventually. Luckily for the inhabitants of the mall, he'd decided he felt like taking a run instead of some other more destructive activity. Easily maneuvering between shoppers that seemed to barely move to him, he ran, too fast to be seen but slow enough that no windows shattered.  
  
He always ran when he needed to think and he'd been running a lot the past week. His father had been possessed, then saved and as always Pietro had been disappointed. Instead of sticking around his father had just left. Like every other time. And then there was Wanda.  
  
God if his life got even a bit more complicated he'd go insane. Though why he was worrying about her he'd never know. Everything was fine with Wanda. She was happy now or at least happier than before. She'd been upset that he hadn't done anything before but now not doing anything was the right thing to do. She hadn't wanted to go to that hell-hole and now it was almost like she hadn't. She was better off forgetting that place. And she wasn't trying to kill him any more. That was definitely better than before.  
  
He frowned. He still didn't understand why she blamed _him_. He was 7 years old for Christ's sake! How could he have stood up to Magneto? No, he didn't blame himself and he wasn't feeling guilty...or at least he wished he wasn't. It wasn't the fact that he'd done nothing that made him feel a little of that horrible twisting feeling in his gut that he'd once been told was guilt. No the real reason he felt guilty about Wanda was much worse. Still...things couldn't go back to the way they had been before she left.  
  
This rather depressing train of thought was cut off as he noticed Lance, Kitty, and Piotr. He would have stopped and basically annoyed the hell out of them for fun if he hadn't seen John igniting another teen's cigarette about ¼ of a second later. Great, if John blew this place up, _he'd_ get blamed for it.  
  
In less than a second he grabbed the Australian by the collar of his shirt and then deposited him it an empty parking lot a few blocks away before the other boy realized anything had happened.  
  
"W-what in bloody hell!" he screeched before he noticed the other teen. "Why the hell'd ya have to go an' do that!"  
  
"Maybe because you were about to burn that guy's hand off." He retorted sarcastically. A second later a huge pile of trash was sitting in front of John and the pyro found to his surprise that his lighter was in his hand. "Just get it out of your system now before you do something stupid."  
  
The other boy wasted no time and as Pietro watched, a huge grin spread across his face as the situation dawned on him and that familiar glint returned to his eyes. The mountain of garbage was engulfed in seconds. As the flames grew higher and higher and the Australian began jumping up and down in excitement, Pietro found himself thinking about the pyromaniac and his addiction. He couldn't really blame the guy. He wouldn't be able to live without running.  
  
So pushing all thoughts of Wanda or his father or anything else that was currently plaguing his life out of his mind, he sat down and watched the blaze grow.  
  
***************  
  
Todd was scared. When he'd offered to go with Wanda while she shopped, he hadn't really thought she would let him. Now he almost wished she hadn't. Almost.  
  
The store was most definitely gothic. The walls and ceiling were black as well as the majority of the merchandise. Several other teens, all of whom looked like they'd just as soon push him into oncoming traffic as say hello, were browsing. Wanda looked perfectly at home.  
  
It was also kind of scary, Wanda knowing about the memory thing. He kept thinking she'd suddenly change her mind and blast him into oblivion. And he wasn't looking forward to the inevitable confrontation that would take place between the twins when Wanda decided it was time or Pietro did something stupid and provoked her. Whichever came first.  
  
He was still sort of pissed off at the speedster for the Sentinel thing. Well he was when he thought about it. The majority of the time it was almost like it hadn't happened at all. Or at least Pietro acted like it hadn't. More and more he found himself not even thinking about how he was supposed to hate him for all the stupid stunts and betrayals that seemed natural to the other mutant.  
  
"Todd." He jerked as he heard her voice, edged with the impatience of someone who's been calling someone else's name several times.  
  
"Uh, yeah." He said shrinking away from her glare. Another emotion flickered across her face before it was replaced by her usual scowl.  
  
"I said that I was going to go pay for this and then we could leave."  
  
"Oh alright, I'll just uh, wait here for you."  
  
"Alright I'll be right back." She said before turning and leaving. Todd sighed in relief. Well he was still alive. That had to be worth something.  
  
**************  
  
Wanda left Todd cringing in a corner and deposited her stuff in front of the purple haired punked out girl at the cash register, whose name tag read Michelle Sage.  
  
"Cool choices. You might want to add a little more color to your wardrobe, though." Wanda glared and eyed the girl's bright lime green shirt.  
  
"No I'm fine with what I picked out."  
  
"You sure? 'Cause I know of some stuff you might like."  
  
"I'm sure." Don't lose your temper.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean anything by it, just trying to boost sales and get a raise y'know." Wanda continued to glare as the girl bagged the clothes and handed them back.  
  
She sighed. Being terrifying helped when dealing with strangers, and she'd always used it to her advantage. Still, during the time she'd lost her memories people, well not people just the guys, had... As stupid as it sounds they'd _looked_ at her differently. They still knew she could and possibly would crush them if they upset her, but they still weren't as afraid of her. Like they didn't think she'd really hurt them. Or at least not hurt them much. And during the past few days she kept expecting them to revert back to their old ways. She could already see it in Todd. He was terrified of her.  
  
What would happen if they all knew? Lance would pretty much leave her alone completely. No more talking about how immature everyone else was or complaining to each other about how awful their day had been over some well deserved coffee. Freddy would stop inviting her to share a snack and make fun of daytime TV with him. John...wouldn't really be affected. She already saw the affect it had on Todd and Pietro...she would probably never see him again. The moment he found out that she knew the teasing, the incessant chattering, that infuriating sense of humor and the mischievous grin, they'd all disappear. If he didn't run away right away, he'd avoid her completely. They could live in the same house and not see each other for weeks.  
  
'Why should I care?' she asked herself as she brushed past Todd who merely followed without a word. 'He's been no brother to me.' But that was a lie. They'd been close before the asylum. And on the plane ride...It really was impossible to know that it had been concern in his eyes. It could have been anything. And if it _was_ concern, who ever said it was for her? It could have been for their father or more likely himself.  
  
She shook her head in frustration. She was thinking too much. She was supposed to relax, yet now all she wanted to do was go home.  
  
"We're going to find the others and get out of here."  
  
***************  
  
It didn't take long to find Freddy at the food court. In fact a crowd of young boys had gathered and was watching with eyes as wide as saucers. The others however were harder to track down. Eventually they ran into Lance walking out of the shoe store with Kitty. He and Piotr looked like they were having a contest as to who could carry the most bags. Kitty looked like she was having the time of her life.  
  
It took 10 minutes and few threats to get them all out to the parking lot so Lance and Piotr could pack all the bags into the car Piotr had borrowed.  
  
"You know we could always give you a ride home Kitty." Lance said putting his arm around her as she giggled. Piotr was about to protest, but Wanda beat him to it.  
  
"We need to find Pietro and Pyro."  
  
"But..." He began.  
"It's okay, Lance. I can just go with Piotr. I mean we live at the same place anyway." She interrupted apologetically.  
  
"Yeah alright." He said forlornly as he watched them get into the car and leave.  
  
***************  
  
John stared, slightly disappointed that the bonfire had finally burned out. Still it had been fun while it lasted. He grinned, having thoroughly enjoyed himself and turned to his companion. Pietro had alternated between watching the fire and running ever since it began and had arrived minutes ago as the flames died away.  
  
"We had better head back, Wanda's probably pissed." The albino pointed out.  
  
"Yeah I s'pose."  
  
***************  
  
After several searches, they were all back in the parking lot with no sign of the speed demon or the pyromaniac. It was already getting dark.  
  
"Where are they, yo?" Todd asked.  
  
"If we knew we wouldn't be looking for them, idiot," Lance retorted irritably.  
  
"If they don't show up soon I will kill them," Wanda said darkly.  
  
"So nice to know you care," She spun around to find her brother's face grinning at her and a slightly disoriented John.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Lance demanded.  
  
"Oh here, there, everywhere," Pietro replied vaguely as he waved a hand airily. It was just the kind of thing he knew would irritate Lance.  
  
"Was burnin' stuff," John said happily, still grinning like an idiot. Wanda was about to threaten them both with unimaginable pain when Pietro interrupted.  
  
"I'm gonna run home. Seeyouguyslater." And then he was just gone.  
  
"Oh he is just the most annoying infuriating," Wanda was fuming. It was just like him to disappear for hours, let them know he was alive and then disappear again.  
  
"Let's just head home," Lance said tiredly. They all silently agreed and climbed into the jeep. The ride home was uneventful, nothing like the ride there, with Pietro complaining about how slow everything was and singing to the radio in an incredibly off-key tone just to annoy them. The only sound was the click of John's lighter and every now and then a small giggle that escaped his lips as he sat enraptured with the flame.  
  
***************  
  
When they got home, Pietro's light was already out. Wanda sighed. She really didn't know what to do and it bothered her. Usually she could just crush whatever was causing problems for her. Sadly that method wouldn't work so well in this situation. Tired, frustrated, and a little angry, she began climbing the stairs just as Todd said:  
  
"Hey, I thought you s'posed ta be gettin' a guitar, Lance."  
  
TCB  
  
A/N: Wow, that took a while to type up. Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Shout outs to the Reviewers!  
  
Todd fan: Todd fan, the todd fan, master of parodies, is reviewing my story? author is in shock I...um...wow.(read: thanks)  
  
The Rogue Witch: Yay Pyro!!!!!! I really hope you liked the way I cose to portray him. As I said earlier this chapter was mainly getting into the characters and preparing for a few things. Sorry for the delay!  
  
rogueandkurt: Todd and Wanda are cool together. I'm still trying to figure out if they're gonna get together or if he's just gonna be a friend to help her get through the hard times to come. And I love Pyro! I hope you liked him in this chapter.  
  
DoWriter12: Whoah thanks! I was afraid I would come off too strongly on either side but I'm glad you like it!  
  
Incrediblecuznz: I'm so sorry! I feel awful! SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Steven P.P : Thanks that's a great compliment! I'm glad you like the idea.  
  
Demon Rogue 13: Thanks I have a ton of ideas and I really hope they all work out.  
  
Viewer: They are awesome. I'm still sort of feeling them out right now. And I hope you like the way I portrayed the others in this chapter.  
  
See you all again soon! (We hope) 


End file.
